You Belong With Me
by Steve'sGirl0829
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me"; Natasha is a band girl with a huge crush on the star football player, Steve, but she hasn't told him because of his girlfriend, Peggy. She wishes that he could see that he belongs with her.


It was a quiet, lonely Tuesday night.

And it's where 16 year old Natasha Romanoff found herself sitting on her bed studying in her pajamas. Her round, rimmed, black glasses rest on her nose as she messes with the strands of her red, curly hair that seemed to have come loose from her messy bun. The loose strands frame her face perfectly.

Music hums softly throughout her bedroom and she subconsciously nods her head along to the beat while mumbling the words softly.

When the glasses begin to fall from her face, a skinny, pale hand reaches up to push them back into place. Her nimble fingers drum softly on her cheek as her pencil scratches loudly against the paper. She was so lost in her equations that she didn't notice that she had left her bedroom window and blinds open until she heard a loud bang.

She jumps and drops her pencil on the floor. Her head snaps in the direction of the sound and realizes that it wasn't anything that came to mind when she heard the sound. It was merely the sound of a door slamming shut really loudly. It pulled her from her equations and her eyes then move over to land on the frustrated face of her next door neighbor. Or also commonly known as the star football player, Steve Rogers. Another name appropriate for the handsome boy across from her is the boy she's had a crush on for the past couple years.

Steve Rogers. Tall, extremely handsome, strong, with the most perfect body she's ever seen. He goes to the gym four times a week and has a daily run every morning. Not that Natasha notices when she wakes up to find Steve coming back home.

They've been neighbors since kindergarten, around the time Natasha started liking him, and are really good friends. They speak… well, more like write notes across the window from each other as they're bedrooms are next to each other. They use their sketchpads and a black marker to display messages back and forth to each other. Despite having phones to message it's much more fun to continue their usual arrangement. He doesn't know of her ever expanding crush on him and nor will he ever know because now that he has a girlfriend Natasha refuses to let him know.

Upon seeing him, Natasha can't help the eat-shitting grin that spreads across her face. But it quickly soon fades away when she notices that he's very unhappy. In fact, he's angry. Or fluttered and frustrated. It's hard to tell from where she sits on her bed.

Steve was currently on the phone with someone and by his yelling and the yelling coming from his phone, Natasha can predict who he's talking to.

Peggy Carter.

Or also known as Steve Roger's girlfriend of 3 years. And the one person that makes Natasha's skin crawl and nostrils flare with anger. Especially when she sees Peggy causing Steve a lot more stress then any girlfriend should be giving their boyfriend.

_If he was my boyfriend, I would never be as evil and cruel as she is to him._ She thinks instantly as she watches Steve pace his room, waving his arms around as he continues to speak loudly to her. From where she sits, she can clearly hear their loud argument.

Her first instinct is to close the window and ignore them, but curiosity gets the best of her and she leaves it open. Natasha pretends to be doing homework while she listens to her crush argue with his girlfriend.

This goes on for a few more minutes and by this time, Natasha is done pretending. She puts down her notes and grabs the sketch pad she keeps underneath her bed in case they decide to have a late night chat. She also retrieves her black marker and begins writing. After she finishes writing the second word, the yelling stops and it's silent. She glances up and finds Steve sitting on his bed, facing her, with his hand in his hands. She finishes her note and looks up at him, holding it up for him to see.

**Are you okay?** It says.

"Steve," Natasha calls loudly across the way. He looks up immediately and sees her note.

A small smile graces his features and he grabs his pad and marker. She gives him a second to write as she turns to another page waiting for his reply. He holds his up a minute later.

_Tired of drama._ She reads.

Natasha frowns and writes back a reply quickly.

**Sorry. :(**

Steve shrugs in reply. Natasha flips the page again and begins to write, not knowing that Steve is already closing his blinds for the night. She notices his closed blinds when she looks up to show him her message. Despite him not seeing, she still flips it around as if he were there.

**I love you.**

Natasha's shoulders slump in defeat as she lets go of the sketchpad. She watches it fall to the floor at her feet, not even bothering to pick it up. She sighs sadly before retiring for the night. She begins to pack up her school things when her backpack tips over and her journal falls out, landing on a specific page. She only gets a glimpse of 4 words before she forces the notebook shut.

"You Belong With Me"

Natasha lets out another long sigh before hoisting herself out of bed and walking to the window. Gazing across the land and at Steve's window, Natasha closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before singing softly to herself.

"You're in the room with your girlfriend,

She's upset.

She's going off about something that you said,

But she doesn't get you're humor like I do."

Natasha clears her throat as her voice rings nice and clear throughout the bedroom. It was such a beautiful sound that the chirping birds stopped their constant noises to listen.

"I'm in the room,

It's a typical Tuesday night.

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.

But she'll never know you're story like I do."

Natasha closes the window softly and walks back to her bed and sinks heavily into it. Her back hits the headboard as a flashback from before comes into mind. This was a three years ago when Steve had introduced her to Peggy.

_Natasha looked over at Peggy and tried to suppress the look of disgust that surely tried to make its way onto her face. She also fought back a gag. This meeting was going to be a disaster, she could tell already just by looking at her. '__**Way to make a good first impression**__.' She thought sarcastically._

_Peggy strolled up to them confidently in nothing, but a white, see through crop top and a way too short skirt. Her makeup was applied to heavily, Natasha instantly thought as her eyes landed on Peggy's ruby, red lips and blue eye shadow. And she dresses like a slut, Natasha critics._

"_Natasha, this is my girlfriend, Peggy Carter. Peggy, this is Natasha Romanoff my friend and next door neighbor." Steve introduced when Peggy got close enough. Natasha grimaced when she caught a whiff of Peggy's perfume. It was too strong and she forced herself to not wrinkle her nose in disgust._

_Still she plastered a smile on her face and nodded her head in greeting. "Hi." She says._

_Peggy smiles, but it's obviously fake, and sticks out her hand. "It's finally nice to meet you. Steve has told me so much about you." Peggy said in a British accent. Natasha knew, just by her tone, that she was jealous. The way she phrased her second sentenced proved it. She hated that Steve talked about her so much._

_Natasha couldn't help, but feel smug. Peggy was jealous and Steve talked about her a lot. It was a kill a bird with two stones moment. But when she saw the way Steve looked at Peggy, it broke her heart. He liked her, really liked her. She could see it in his eyes. He looked past all of Peggy's flaws and saw her. _

_Natasha just wishes that he could look at her like that. At least just once._

Natasha flings her arms out in exasperate and jumps over to her mirrors to look at herself. "What does he see in her and not in me?" she whispers to herself. Then out loud, she sighs and takes her hair out of her bun.

She sings louder than before,

"Cause she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts

She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers.

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time."

Natasha begins to nod her head along to the invisible music and soon starts full out dancing, not even noticing that she left her blinds open or that two blue orbs are staring at her from his bedroom. Despite not being about to hear what she's singing, he sees her dancing and cant tear his eyes away.

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you.

Been here all along, so why cant you see?

You belong with me!

You belong with me…"

Natasha falls back on her bed with a small smile on her face and is still unaware of the eyes watching her. Steve chuckles softly to himself.

The dancing and singing exhausted her, along with everything that happened that day, she was tired. Without bothering to put away her stuff, Natasha falls asleep right then and there. And she doesn't see the note that Steve had put up against the window, but took down as soon as he saw her sleeping.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Natasha!"

Tearing her eyes away from the book she was currently reading, Natasha's green eyes meet Steve's blue eyes. He's across the way, but when he gets her attention he begins a steady job in her direction. Natasha smiles subconsciously and scoots over on her bench so he could sit.

"Hey Steve."

Steve flopped down onto the bench. "Are you coming to the party after the football game on Friday?" Steve asked nonchalantly, throwing his arm behind her in a lazy manner. Natasha forces the blush that threatens to assist on her face back. _'It's just Steve making himself comfortable.' _She told herself. Only she couldn't help, but lean back into the bench. Steve noticed and have get a cheeky smile before completely wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer.

Natasha froze from Steve's sudden movement and it's the smile he sends her way that makes her relax. "Um.. I don't-"

Steve holds up a hand, cutting her off. "Stop right there. The correct answer to that question was 'Yes Steve I will be going because you're my best friend and I wouldn't miss the after party or you're game at all.'" He says in a ridiculously high pitched voice.

Natasha gives him her best scowl and huff out a breath. "You didn't let me talk."

Steve rolls his eyes, "Because I knew what you were going to say. 'I don't think I can' or 'I wasn't invited' OR 'I have to study'." He continues in that voice.

Natasha growls, "Stop talking like that! And besides its true, I wasn't invited. I'm not going someplace where I'm not wanted. And besides I have to be there for the game," she gestures behind her at her trumpet, "I'm playing during half-time."

Steve rebuts instantly, unfazed by Natasha's attitude, "You are invited. I just invited you, right now and you wouldn't be at just any place. The party's going to be at my house. You wouldn't have to bring anything, except you're beautiful self." Steve reaches up to tuck a stray stand of red hair behind Natasha's ear. His fingers run against the rim of her glasses before giving her a breath taking smile. Again, Natasha forces back a blush. _'He's just being nice.' _She tells herself. "So what do you say? Will you come?"

Natasha had already made her decision when Steve called her beautiful. But Steve doesn't need to know that. She pretends to mull it over and finally gives in when Steve gives her the puppy dog eyes. "Fine I'll go."

Steve lets out a laugh, "Yes!" He cheers giving Natasha a huge hug to which she happily returns. If it were up to Natasha, she would never let him go and hug him forever. But sadly her moment is short lived when a car born honks at them.

The two friends break apart and find Peggy Carter sitting in her red convertible applying more makeup on her already caked on face. "Steve lets go, we're going to be late." She calls from the car.

Steve looks at Natasha, "Gotta go." He stands from the bench and smiled at her, "talk to you tonight?"

Natasha forces a smile on her face. "Definitely."

"Great, bye Nat!" Steve runs to Peggy's car and jumps in. And the first thing Peggy does is kiss him square on the mouth, right in front of Natasha. She diverts her eyes away immediately and rolls them in annoyance. _'Stupid bitch.'_

Natasha hears the engine rumble before locking up and watching the red car drive away, with her crush and best friend in the passenger seat. She gives it a weak wave going Steve would see, but he doesn't.

"Walking the streets, with you and you're worn out jeans.

I can't help thinking this is how it outta be.

Sitting on the park, thinking to myself,

' Hey isn't this easy'"

An image of Steve's smile pops in her head and she subconsciously finds herself smiling again.

"And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town.

I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down.

You say you're fine, but I know you better than that.

Hey, what you doing with the girl like that?"

Natasha stands from her spot, the wind blowing her hair in her face. She sighs as she bends to grab her stuff. Taking a quick peak at her clothes, she frowns.

"She wears high heels, I wear sneakers.

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers.

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time."

Natasha begins her trek back home.

"If you could see that I'm the only one who understands you

Been here all along, so why cant you see?

You belong with me.

Standing by and waiting at you're back door.

All this time how could you not know?

Baby, you belong with me."

.

.

The roar of crowd made Natasha's ear drums buzz. It would have been unpleasant and annoying, if only she'd have noticed. And if she wasn't added to the noise.

The homecoming game was a full house with people even standing from the outside of the field. Everyone was there. No one wanted to miss this, especially if Steve Rogers was among the team playing.

Natasha and her team sat on the blenchers in front of the team's dugout. They had played halftime and since Natasha promised Steve she would watch the entire game, she stayed while some left. But it wasn't such a hard decision considering how exciting the game had started out.

Now the football game was tied with only 10 seconds to spare. This next move that the school's team makes will either make it or break it. Natasha feared for whoever the quarterback passed the ball too because then the outscore of the game would depend on them.

The team huddled in the middle of the field to prepare for the next play. The quarterback, a senior named James only everyone called him Bucky, stood behind the teammate holding the ball. The screaming stopped for this one moment as everyone watched the team prep themselves. It was if the whole school was holding their breath. Natasha's eyes searched desperately through the colors of blue, white and black uniforms to find the familiar blonde hair she knows so much. It took her a full minute to find him, barely putting his helmet and mouth guard on. She smiled at him and caught his eye. He gave her a wave with a wide smile. She returned it, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She also mouthed the word 'Good Luck' to him. He nodded his response before bending to prep himself.

After two minutes the game was back into play. The referee took a second to look at the players before, loudly, blowing the whistle. The team moved immediately, the colors of blue, white, black, yellow and green mashed together as they fought fiercely for the ball. By the time the ball was tossed to Bucky, there was 8 seconds left. Bucky was on the other side of the field and wasn't going to make it in time. Natasha saw Bucky catch the eye of another teammate and she turned her head to see who it was.

Steve.

Before she could blink, Bucky had already thrown the ball over the masses of bodies in the middle of the field to Steve where he stood unguarded. Everyone screamed while some cried out and booed. This was it. The game was all on Steve. Steve ran the middle of the ball landed in his hands. When the clocked went down to 5, everyone counted down. Natasha didn't though, she was too focused on Steve that she didn't even think about cheering him on. She was silently doing it.

"5…"

Steve was almost there. Only a few more steps and he'd be there.

"4…"

'_Come on Steve.'_

"3…"

'_So close!'_

"2…"

His front foot crossed over the white line.

"1!"

The ball had barely been on the ground for a millisecond before the buzzer rang out.

They won.

Steve made the final goal.

The crowd went nuts and Natasha couldn't help herself. She threw down her instrument and ran out towards the field. "Steve! STEVE!"

Steve looked across the field, over the heads of his teammates and found the person screaming his name. He swept the guys aside and ran to meet her halfway. Natasha's hair whipped in the wind and her hat falls off her head, flying somewhere behind her. But she didn't care.

Natasha's body slams hard into Steve's, her arms wrapping around his neck. Steve reciprocates and wraps his arms around Natasha's waist. "You did great!" she screamed to get her voice over the loud noise in the background. "We wont!"

Steve laughs in her ear, "Thanks! But I only did such a great job because-"

Natasha expected him to finish his thought, but his sudden stop caused her to pull away from their hug. Steve wasn't looking at her when they broke apart, he staring past her over at the crowd. "Steve, what's wrong?" He doesn't answer. "Steve?" Natasha turns around, and stops short on what she was going to say. Her mouth drops in shock.

Peggy Carter stands a few yards away in the arms of another man, a teammate of Steve, kissing him. Natasha moves out of the way when she feels Steve shift behind her. Natasha follows him behind, but instead of going directly towards Peggy she stands off to the side watching Steve storm over to where Peggy stands. From her spot she hears every word they say, more like yell, at each other.

"What the hell Peggy!?" Steve shouts, breaking the couple apart, as he takes his helmet off.

Peggy turns to Steve and instead of looking ashamed or guilty, she smiles smugly at him. As if she hadn't been caught in the arms of another man. "Oh hello Steve."

"What the fuck are doing?"

Peggy shrugs, "Nothing. Just congratulating Bucky on the outstanding job he did."

Steve's job drops and he staggers backwards as if someone punched him. Bucky was Steve's best friend. They'd been friends since they were in diapers and now knowing who was kissing his girlfriend hurt more then watching them kiss. "B-Bucky…"

Bucky turns to Steve and smiles at him. "Hey buddy, great job tonight."

Steve's defeated demeanor changed instantly to anger. "How could you?! I thought we were friends!"

Bucky shrugged, "She came onto me, but trust me Steve this started a long time ago. Peggy had just decided that it's best if you found out now."

"Why?" Steve turns on Peggy.

"Because I'm breaking up with you." Peggy replies matter-of-factly.

"I can't believe this." Steve replied exasperated, running his hands through his hair. "Why are you doing this now? Huh!?"

"Don't act dumb!" Peggy scolds. "Don't act like you're the victim in all this because you're not!"

"What are you talking about!?" Steve shouts back at her.

Peggy detangles herself from Bucky's arms and walks up to Steve, poking him harshly in the chest. "I know you've been sneaking around with that Romanoff girl. You're neighbor. She's not just your neighbor, is she Steve? You've been fucking that slut behind my back since we've been together, haven't you? Don't lie to me, I know you have." She growls at him.

Steve grabs her wrist tightly in his and pulls it away from him. "Natasha and I are just friends!"

Peggy laughs humorlessly, "Yeah right, if that's the way you want to play it. Then Bucky and I are just friends."

"You're ridiculous! I'm not going to deal with this. Fine you wanna fuck my best friend, then go ahead. I'm done." Steve throws his helmet on the ground at Peggy's feet, hitting her, then leaves without another thought.

Natasha tries following him, but he gets lost in the crowd. "Steve… Steve! Wait!" And if it were another time, he would wait, like he always does. But this time he doesn't. When she finally does see him again, he's getting into his car. Before she could take another step in his direction, he's pulling out of his spot and driving away.

Defeated, Natasha scurries back to the field to pack her stuff before heading to her own car. That night, Steve's bedroom window and blinds are closed and Steve gives no indication on opening them any sooner. That night, Natasha goes to bed worrying about the boy next door.

.

.

.

Natasha laid across her bed in her favorite sweatpants and t-shirt as she wrote down answers to her algebraic problems, once again. Only this time, instead of waiting for Steve to come home, she watched him get ready to leave.

For the Homecoming dance.

She didn't want to go. She had been anticipating this night for years knowing fully well that Steve and Peggy were going to go together. But now that they were broken up, she wasn't sure if she should've gone with Steve. Asked him to go with her, considering he had barely broken up with Peggy last week. She felt as if it were too soon.

But now as she watched him put his shoes on and grab his black jacket, she's starting to regret not asking him. He looked so upset and in pain. She was sure he was thinking of Peggy right now.

She was planning on giving him a wave when he left, but when Steve sat down on his bed and starting writing on his sketchpad, she knew he wanted to talk. Sitting up, she grabbed her own sketchpad and marker.

He turned his over first.

_You going tonight?_

Natasha quickly wrote down her response, somewhat guiltily.

**no, studying**

Steve frowned at her and wrote something down.

_Wish you were!_

Natasha laughed and watched him stand, with his black jacket slung across his shoulders. When he left, Natasha looked down and moved all her papers aside to look at the one lone sheet laying at the bottom of the pile. Her note from last time that she never got to show him.

'_If you don't go tonight, you'll never get another chance to tell him how you feel.' _A voice in her head told her.

She took off her glasses slowly as she lifted the sheet.

"Oh I remember you driving to my house in the of the night,

I'm the one who made you laugh when you know you're about to cry.

I know you're favorite song,

And you tell me about your dream.

think I know where you belong,

think I know it's with me."

.

.

.

Natasha stepped through the white curtains, the entryway of the gym, slowly. Her white dress glimmered in the disco colors catching the attention of those around her. People turned to stare and if Natasha was paying attention she would be embarrassed. But right now, her main focus was finding him.

To which she succeed a minute later she found him staring at her from across the room.

She slowly walked up to him, her heels clicking against the tile floor.

"Cant you see that I'm the one who understands you,

Been here all along

So why cant you see.

You belong with me."

Steve goes to meet her halfway and she smiles when she sees the look in his eyes. It's the way he looks at her that makes her feel beautiful. She goes to meet him, but stops short when she sees Peggy come out of the gathering crowd and grab Steve by the arm. She's close enough to gather what they're saying.

"My Steve, don't you look handsome." Peggy says, grabbing onto his shoulder and turning him around.

Steve's smile disappears fast. "What do you want?"

"How about a dance?" Peggy asks in a breathy voice.

"How about letting go of me? Go dance with my best friend. I'm done with you." Steve roughly pulls his shoulder out of Peggy's grip and storms away, heading to Natasha. When she sees him heading towards her, she begins to walk away. Her eyes, however instead of being on Steve, are on Peggy as Peggy stands there dumbfounded.

"You're making a mistake Steve!" She yelled at him. "I'm the best thing that has ever happened to you!"

But no matter what she says, Steve ignores her. Peggy begins to cry and runs away from the crowd.

Ever since Peggy interrupted their moment, Natasha now allowed herself to smile. Now that Steve had let go of Peggy, she knows that she has her chance. Reaching inside her purse, she grabs a folded up piece of paper. When Steve sees her do that, he does the same grabbing his note from the inside of his jacket.

"Standing by and waiting at you're backdoor,

All this time how could you not know?

Baby, you belong with me.

You belong with me."

Natasha unfolds the paper with shaky hands and holds it up in front of her.

The bolded words stand out in the white light of the gym.

**I love you.**

Steve smiled widely and opened his.

_I love you._

Natasha smiled,

"You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe,"

Steve steps forward and wraps his arms around her waist,pulling her close.

"You belong with me."

Natasha puts her face in front of his, standing on her tippy toes.

"You belong with me."

And they both lean in, her lips barely brushing against each other, but fully pressing against each other.


End file.
